


Nothing More Than That

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e03 Jefferson Lives, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Post-ep forJefferson Lives.





	Nothing More Than That

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Nothing More Than That   
Author: Michelle K.   
Site: http://glimmershine.tripod.com   
Pairing: Donna/Amy   
Category: Ficlet   
Rating: PG   
Summary: Post-ep for 'Jefferson Lives.'   
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

*

**Nothing More Than That by Michelle K.**

She stumbles into Amy's office, the over- enthusiastic sighs ringing in her ears. She wants to get away from everything, wants to be with Amy and the quiet, wants to stop the voices in her head, the ones telling her: Josh and Amy aren't here, Josh and Amy left together, Josh and Amy...

One look at her flushed face confirms what Donna feared when she noticed their absence. She bites the tongue that refuses to spill forth indignation, stares at the woman whose bed she's shared more times than she can count (or, at this moment, wants to admit). 

"Donna," Amy says, half-surprised, half-apologetic, and Donna wants to tell her not to worry about soothing the broken parts. 

It's all her own fault anyway. She let herself believe that Amy was telling the truth about her feelings for Josh; that Amy's interest in Donna's own Josh-related emotions was about anything other than procuring him for herself. It was sex as control, and nothing more than that.

She opens her mouth, waiting for something to fall out. Maybe a sarcastic 'I hope you're happy,' or some other call of the bitter girl who's been tossed aside. But there's nothing. She's never been good at properly expressing her anger. Telling herself that Amy doesn't deserve to be the source of her pain, she turns around and leaves.

She tells herself she'll never return.

END


End file.
